So Sick
by Chocolatemilkahh
Summary: Ever wanted to know what Natara was really feeling after Oscar decided to leave her after interrogating him in the Lilith Bassie case? Enjoy! :


So Sick

Oscar Santos. Natara couldn't get that name out of her head. After interrogating him as the lead suspect in the Lilith Bassie case, he broke off their relationship.

"Only, because I was doing my damn job!" Natara furiously muttered to herself. She was currently in her apartment, brewing a cup of coffee on her day off. Feeling the dreadful silence in the area, she turned on her IHome and connected her IPod to it. Setting the music to shuffle mode, Natara waited for a song.

Gotta change my answering machine, now that I'm alone

'Cause right now it says that we, can't come to the phone

And I know it makes no sense, 'cause you walked out the door

But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore.

Automatically feeling sadness from the song, Natara instinctively walked over to the IHome to switch the song, but a sweet memory came into focus:

Oscar and Natara were lying on the couch one lazy Saturday morning. He had his back to the arm rest and she reclined on his chest, both holding hands. Suddenly, Oscar's home phone began ringing until it got to his voicemail…then an idea came along. "We should make our own voice mail, don't you think?" Oscar asked, while running his fingers through Natara's hair. She turned around and smiled at him, "Oh that sounds like fun!"

Moments later after a few failed attempts…

"Hey, you've reached Dashing District Attorney Oscar Santos! And Special Agent Hottie Boom Bottie Natara Williams! Leave a message after the BEEP!"

Natara sits on the couch, tears starting to form in her eyes.

(It's ridiculous) It's been months and for some reason I just

(Can't get over us) And I'm stronger than this

(Enough is enough) No more walking around with my head down

I'm so over being blue, crying over you

Remembering that fateful night, Natara begins to cry. His words burning her soul with every word. The memory was too much for her to bear. The mug she had half way full of coffee was flung at a nearby wall in frustration.

And I'm so sick of love songs

So tired of tears

So done with wishing, you were still here

Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow

So why can't I turn off the radio?

Everything they've ever done came back to her thoughts as the song played. The time they were at the wine tasting event. The time they raced at Golden Gate Park. The time he chased after Emmanuel Morphy when she was poisoned…

Gotta fix that calendar I have, that's marked July 15th

Because since there's no more you, there's no more anniversary

I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you, and your memories

And now every song reminds me of what used to be

Now sobbing, she realizes that it had been their anniversary. They were supposed to go out to dinner and watch a movie they've been dying to watch. Maybe come back to his apartment and…

That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears

So done with wishing, you were still here

Said I 'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow

Why can't I turn off the radio?

She remembers when they first met. Instantly attracted, she smiled like a Cheshire cat the whole time she spoke with him.

"Ahh, so you're Oscar Santos? I've heard a lot about you."

"All compliments, I hope?" Oscar had replied with a grin from ear to ear.

(Leave me alone) Leave me alone

(Stupid love song) Don't make me think about his smile, or having my first child

I'm letting go, turning off the radio

His charming demeanor and devilishly handsome smile clouded her mind as she wept. She imagined a child she could've possibly have had with him. Would it look like its father? Or would it look like its mother? Either way, the baby would've been beautiful.

'Cause I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears

So done with wishing he was still here

Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow

Why can't I turn off the radio?

The song ended and she walked over to the IHome and shut it off. Natara walked over to her bathroom and wiped away the tears she wished she hadn't shed. "Oh god! Why did it have to end this way Oscar? Why?" Her trail of tears started up again.

Suddenly, there had been a knock on the door. Wiping away her tears, she answered the door. Mal Fallon had been her sudden visitor!

"M-Mal? What are you doing here? I thought you were at work." Natara asked. She was puzzled because he never left work early for no reason.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. You seemed really upset at work lately. Are you ok? You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Mal had a look of pure concern written on his face. Even though Natara doesn't know it, he didn't like her and Oscar together. Unbeknownst to her and everyone else, Mal had been head over heels in love with her.

"Y-yeah, just some problems I've been going through, but I can handle it. This FBI agent can tough it out!" Natara put on a forced smile, hoping Mal didn't notice. Luckily for her, he didn't.

"Ha! A badass like you can tough anything out! Just know that if anything bothers you, I'm here for you ok?" Natara nodded her head and put on a small smile. Mal grinned and hugged her, placing a small kiss on her cheek.

Tears began to form in her eyes yet again. So sick of these tears.

Author's Note: The song featured in this story is "So Sick" by Ne-Yo. As you may have noticed, I love Ne-Yo, in fact I'm making a Maltara song fic on one of his songs! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story! Please comment if you want or have the time, it'll be greatly appreciated and it tells me you woild love to see more of my stories! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
